It's a weird start to a new life
by 3rasser
Summary: Summary inside.


Introduction

[Summary] Al died. Ed is broken, in order to recover he feels the only way is to quit the military but Roy isn't allowing that. Roy, and Winry offer Ed to help pack up his family's things but Roy winds up not being much of a help. Instead Roy and Ed both secretly start to want to experiment with each other and finally do one night. Something happens between them which cause them to fall apart the next day. Several years later with a EdxWinry and RoyxRiza Winry and Riza were going on a much-needed girls-only vacation. Roy and Ed were going to spend the summer bonding trying to get along for the girls' sake. Neither of them knew how much they would re-bond.

This was it, After Al's tragic death Ed decided to quit the military without him it wasn't the same. Rain poured down as he handed Colonel Mustang his resignation letter with his bangs covering his eyes not able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Colonel... I- I just can't do it anymore not without Al" The Colonel sighed "You shouldn't be quitting Full Metal we still need you," He set the papers on his desk and walked over by the window staring out into the rain. "Al's death was an accident... Purely scar is at fault here." Ed balled his hands into a fist "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he slammed his fists on the desk. Trying his best to hold back tears but failing to do so tears fell onto the desk. Hughes walked in with Riza next to him "The car's ready to go to the funereal... are you two ready?" Ed didn't say a word when he walked out the door. Roy turned around "I'm not letting him quit, I'll pretend to let him quit but it will only be a long break"

Hughes just stared at him "Are you sure that's a good idea Colonel?" Roy shook his head "No I don't, I just know that we still need someone as strong as him." The three of them went to the car to go to Al's funeral. At the Funeral was everyone, even Winry had come all the way out for it. Winry was wearing a black dress that fit her body perfect, he hair down with little curls at the end; she actually looked cute for once. Winry spotted Ed "E-Ed... I'm so sorry... Are you okay?" she asked, offering a hug. Ed looked at her with his tan eyes full of pain. "No... I'm not okay Winry first mother, now Al" Winry wrapped her arms around him for a few seconds then let go. "Maybe you should take a vacation..." Ed looked at her, "That sounds like a good idea... maybe back to my old house to box everything up"

Winry gave a gently smile "Would you like me to help?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Feeling the warmth of her hand, he put his hand on hers "Thanks... but I'll be fine..." He said letting go then walking over to the casket. "Al.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you I guess this is my fault for not getting there in time" He sighed as he took out a little picture of Al, His mother and himself setting it on the casket. Roy walked up behind him looking down at the younger blonde. "Full Metal, You can't blame yourself for this" He looked at the sorrow on Ed's face. "If you would like a ride back to your old house I suppose I can give you one"

Ed looked up at him "How did you know?" he asked slightly annoyed at Roy. "I overheard you talking to Winry." Ed sighed "I guess I don't feel like walking" Roy nodded some "Tomorrow at 09:00 then?" Ed didn't bother to look up "Sure Colonel, and thank you" After the funereal Ed laid in his bed tossing and turning. _Damnit... why can't I Get Winry or Roy out of my head?_ He groaned as he curled up in his blanket. Tears filled up in his eyes "Damnit Al... why'd you have to go?" he apparently cried himself to sleep.

Ed woke up an hour before he was supposed to meet Roy. Ed waited outside Roy's office for him. No one was in until 10, Roy got there a few minutes after Ed "Ha I see you couldn't resist me" He grinned gently and put his hand on Ed's chin. "You don't look as short today" Ed pushed his hand away. "I'm not short" he said looking away. Roy tilted his head "Your eyes are puffy, we're you crying?" Ed rolled his eyes "Look I'm not in the mood, can we just go?" Roy and Ed finally got there late at night.

When they got there, Winry was already back hours before them. Winry brought over some food for them to eat seeing as how neither of them would want to cook so late. "Thank you for the food Winry" Roy exclaimed taking a bite, while Ed chowed down. "Yeah Thanks" he grinned, maybe a trip home was what he needed. Ed walked up to his old bedroom that he shared with Al. "I'll take AL's bed which is on the left by the window... you can use mine by the door of the room." Ed walked over and sat on Al's bed. "The bathroom is down the hall" Ed looked through the window. Roy went down the hall and stripped himself of his clothes and climbed into the shower.

Ed couldn't help but think of Roy in the shower when he heard the water running. Damnit... not again... Ed laid in the bed. He was alone in a house with Colonel Mustang what was he thinking? Roy got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and hid behind the bathroom door waiting for his favorite blonde to appear. Ed waited a few minutes to make sure Roy had "left" Ed walked down the hall in only his boxers. [Yes, he stripped ninjaly :3]

When Ed reached the bathroom, he was suddenly pinned to the wall by an In-a-towel-only Roy, his eyes went wide. "C-Colonel! What are you doing? L-Let me go!" Roy grinned "Nope" He said hugging him closely, maybe even a little too close. "Ed..." he whispered in his ear. "I've always liked you" Ed's face was redder then a cherry tomato, using everything he had he Pushed Roy off of him. "I-I'm not into guys like that!" he said pushing him out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Ed jumped into the shower the nerve of him... I'm 19 and he's 22... This is wrong, we're both guys! / Why did It take me so long to push his warm hands away- wait, what the hell am I thinking? He's a DUDE... After an hour in the shower he got out, wrapped another towel around his waist and walked down back to the room to find a sleeping Roy. "Myeh.." he walked past him, getting dressed then slid into bed. "Jerk..." He whispered quietly before he fell asleep.

Winry banged on the door in the morning "Wake up you two" she groaned, waiting for the two to open the door. Ed opened the door half asleep "Y-Yeah Winry?" he yawned sleepily. _She looks cute today... _Winry handed him some tape "Time to start packing!"

Ed yawned "It's so early though..." he stepped aside letting her in. "So? You can wake up later It's going to take all day" Winry said as she walked around the living room. "So... What exactly are we packing?" Ed closed the door before walking over to her. "I guess my mother's room and Al's stuff..." he said sadly. I turn 20 in two months... I guess if I can get it done before then I can refurnish the place"

Winry walked to Ed "It'll be fine... it's just hard right now" Ed looked away "Whatever" He walked to his room, then turned to Winry "Would you mind getting my mother's room?" he asked before he went into his room. "Sure..." she went down the hall into his mother's room. Ed looked at a sleeping Roy and stood still for a moment.

_Last night... In the bathroom Roy tried to do things to me… _Ed walked over to towards him and pulled off the blankets. "Get up; it's time to get to work Colonel Bastard." Roy sat up and yawned "No need to be a jerk this early…" Ed rolled his eyes and walked over to Al's dresser draw and pulled one open. Slowly pulling Al's clothes out of the drawer folding them then setting them neatly in the box shutting it, then taping it. Ed worked until All of Al's stuff was packed. Winry took a break to go get some food, Roy just watched Ed. _I've never seen such golden eyes look so sad before… _

Roy walked over to Ed and wrapped his arms around him. "Ed… "For some odd reason, Ed let out the softest of moans when Roy pulled him close. Ed's face grew red as he had the sudden liking to being in Roy's arms. _Why is this the first time I've actually felt at peace in days...?_

Roy gently licked Ed's neck, loving the sound of Ed's tiny Moans. "So I see you're interested in this as I am…" Roy said looking at the face Ed was making, it was practically asking for more. Roy let go then walked over and closed the door, locking it then turned back to the younger male.

[Next Chapter will be a song fic-lime]


End file.
